


Reluctant Roomates

by LegendaryLoser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryLoser/pseuds/LegendaryLoser
Summary: Jean and Marco were reluctant roommates at first.  Forced together through a real estate scam, the two boys didn't agree on a lot of things. Misunderstandings and cooking fails ensued, but soon they became really good friends. Marco discovered Jean always had a way to fix a situation and Jean could always count on Marco to give the best advice. Soon that friendship developed to something more. Even though they met by accident, both of them couldn't be happier ❤





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsnapCiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapCiera/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Ohsnapciera!!!


End file.
